List of Disney Princess Films
These are the Disney Princess films in order of release. Official Gallery Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs(Diamond Edition 2009).jpg Cinderella-Movie-Poster-cinderella-7790339-580-859.jpg Disney's_Sleeping_Beauty_-Diamond_Edition_Poster.jpg Walt-Disney-Posters-The-Little-Mermaid-walt-disney-characters-34301569-1000-1458.jpg Beauty and the Beast Movie Poster.jpg Aladdin Movie Poster.jpg The Lion King Movie Poster.jpg Pocahontas Movie Poster.jpg Mulan Movie Poster.jpg The-Princess-And-The-Frog-poster.jpg Tangled Movie Poster.JPG Brave Movie Poster.jpg Wreck-It Ralph Movie Poster.jpg Frozen - Poster.jpg Moana official poster.jpg Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Princess: Snow White *Prince: The Prince (Prince Florian) *Villain: Queen Grimhilde Cinderella *Princess: Cinderella *Prince: Prince Charming *Villain: Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, Drizella Sleeping Beauty *Princess: Aurora *Prince: Philip *Villain: Maleficent, Maleficent's Crow, Maleficent's Goons The Little Mermaid *Princess: Ariel *Prince: Eric *Villain: Ursula, Flotsam, Jetsam Beauty and the Beast *Princess: Belle *Prince: Adam *Villain: Gaston, LeFou, Flammers, Forkers, Lumberjacks Aladdin *Princess: Jasmine *Prince: Aladdin *Villain: Jafar, Iago The Lion King * Princess: Nala * Princes: Simba * Villains: Scar Pocahontas *Princess: Pocahontas *Prince: John Smith *Villain: Ratcliffe, Ratcliffe's Forkers, Ratcliffe's Lumberjacks, Miners, Pluggers Mulan *Princess: Mulan *Prince: Li Shang *Villain: Shan Yu The Lion King II *Princess: Kiara *Prince: Kovu *Villain: Zira The Princess and the Frog *Princess: Tiana *Prince: Naveen *Villain: Dr. Facilier Tangled *Princess: Rapunzel *Prince: Flynn Rider *Villain: Mother Gothel Brave *Princess: Merida *Prince: N/A *Villain: Mor'du (evil prince) Wreck-It Ralph * Princess: Vanellope von Schweetzope * Princes: Wreck-It Ralph * Villains: King Candy Frozen * Princess: Anna, Elsa * Princes: Kristoff * Villains: Hans Moana * Princess: Moana * Princes: Maui * Villains: Tamatoa, Kakamora, Te Ka Unofficial Mickey, Donald and Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Princess: Minnie Mouse *Prince: Mickey Mouse *Villain: Pete Bambi *Princess: Faline *Prince: Bambi *Villain: Man, Man's Dogs, Ronno A Bug's Life *Princess: Atta, Dot *Prince: Flik *Villain: Hopper Alice in Wonderland *Princess: Alice *Prince: N/A *Villain: Queen of Hearts Peter Pan *Princess: Wendy, Tinkerbell *Prince: Peter Pan *Villain: Captain Hook and The Pirates Lady and the Tramp *Princess: Lady *Prince: Tramp *Villain: Si, Am The Muppet Movie *Princess: Miss Piggy *Prince: Kermit the Frog *Villain: Doc Hopper Robin Hood *Princess: Maid Marian *Prince: Robin Hood *Villain: Prince John Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Princess: Piglet * Prince: Pooh * Villain: N/A The Rescuers *Princess: Penny *Prince: N/A *Villain: Madame Medusa The Black Cauldron *Princess: Eilonwy *Prince: Taran *Villain: The Horned King Oliver & Company *Princess: Jenny Foxworth *Prince: Oliver *Villain: Bill Sykes The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Princess: Esmerelda *Prince: Phoebus *Villain: Judge Claude Frollo Hercules *Princess: Megara *Prince: Hercules *Villain: Hades Tarzan *Princess: Jane Porter *Prince: Tarzan *Villain: Clayton Doug's 1st Movie *Princess: Patti Mayonnaise, Judy Funnie *Prince: Doug Funnie *Villain: Bill Bluff The Little Mermaid II *Princess: Melody *Prince: N/A *Villain: Morgana, Undertow Recess: School's Out *Princess: Spinelli, Gretchen *Prince: T.J., Vince, Mikey *Villain: Dr. Phillium Benedict Peter Pan II *Princess: Jane *Prince: Peter Pan *Villain: Captain Hook and the Pirates Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Princess: Kida *Prince: Milo *Villain: Rourke Lilo & Stitch *Princess: Lilo Pelekai *Prince: Stitch *Villain: Jumba, Pleakley and Gantu Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time * Princess: Kim Possible * Prince: Ron Stoppable * Villain: Dr. Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist, Duff Kiligan, Bonnie Rockwaller (future version) Teacher's Pet: The Movie *Prince: Spot the Dog *Villain: Dr. Ivan Krank The Incredibles * Princess: Mrs. Incredible (Elastigirl), Violet * Princes: Mr. Incredible * Villains: Syndrome Mulan II *Princess: Ting-Ting, Su, Mei *Prince: Ling, Yao, Chien-Po *Villain: Knaves Cinderella III * Princess: Anastasia * Prince: * Villain: Lady Tremaine, Drizella Kim Possible: So the Drama * Princess: Kim Possible * Prince: Ron Stoppable * Villain: Dr. Drakken, Shego, Erik Enchanted *Princess: Giselle, Nancy *Prince: Edward, Robert *Villain: Queen Narissa Princess Protection Program *Princess: Rosie Gonzalez *Prince: N/A *Villain: General Kane Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension *Princess: Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Prince: Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Agent Perry, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Villain: Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (alternate version) Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess *Princess: Sofia, Amber *Prince: James *Villain: Cedric Elena and the Secret of Avalor * Princess: Elena,Isabel,Sofia,Amber * Prince: ??? * Villain: Shuriki Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Battle for Mewni *Princess: Star Butterfly *Prince: Marco Diaz *Villain: Toffee/Ludo Television Shows 'Official' The Little Mermaid TV Show *Princess: Ariel *Prince: Eric The Aladdin TV Show *Princess: Jasmine *Prince: Aladdin Phineas and Ferb * Princess: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Princes:' '''Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Agent Perry * Villains: Dr. Heniz Doofensmirtz Sofia the First *Princess: Cinderella, Aurora, Snow White, Belle, Jasmine, Rapunzel, Mulan, Tiana, Pocahontas, Ariel, Anna, Elsa *Prince: N/A Tangled: The Series * Princess: Rapunzel, Cassandra * Prince: Flynn Rider * Villain: '''Unofficial' The Mickey Mouse TV Show *Princess: Minnie Mouse *Prince: Mickey Mouse *Villain: Pete Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Princess: Minnie Mouse *Prince: Mickey Mouse *Villain: Pete Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV) * Princess: N/A * Prince: Pooh * Villain: N/A My Friends Tigger and Pooh * Princess: Darby * Prince: Pooh * Villain: N/A The Pixie Hollow Games *Princess: Tinkerbell *Prince: N/A *Villain: Vidia The Muppet Show *Princess: Miss Piggy *Prince: Kermit the Frog *Villain: N/A Star Wars: Ewoks *Princess: Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka *Prince: Wicket W. Warrick *Villain: Morag, Dulocs Dinosaurs *Princess: Charlene Sinclair *Prince: Bobby Sinclair *Villains: Richfield, The Demon Doug *Princess: Patti Mayonnaise, Judy Funnie *Prince: Doug Funnie *Villain: Roger Klotz, Bill Bluff Pepper Ann * Princess: Pepper Ann, Nicky Little * Prince: Milo Kamalani Recess * Princess: Ashley Funicello Spinelli, Gretchen Gloria Grundler * Prince: TJ Detweiller, Vince LaSalle, Mikey Blumberg, Gus Griswald * Villain: Dr. Phillium Benedict The Hercules TV Show *Princess: Megara *Prince: Hercules *Villain: Hades The Weekenders * Princess: Lor McQuarrie, Tish Katsufrakis * Prince: Tino Tonitini, Carver Descartes The Legend of Tarzan *Princess: Jane *Prince: Tarzan *Villain: Coming Soon Kim Possible *Princess: Kim Possible *Prince: Ron Stoppable *Villain: Draken, Sheego, Duff Kiligan, Monkey Fist, Professor Dementor, Señor Senior Sr. and Señor Senior Jr. The Replacements *Princess: Riley Daring *Prince: Todd Daring *Villain: Dr. Skorpius Phineas and Ferb * Princess: Candace Flynn * Princes: Jeremy Johnson * Villains: Sofia the First *Princess: Sofia, Amber *Prince: ??? *Villain: Cedric Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Princess: Kendall Perkins * Prince: Clarence "Kick" Buttowski Gravity Falls * Princess: Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy, Candy Chiu, Tambry, Pacifica Northwest * Prince: Dipper Pines, Stanford Pines, Gideon Gleeful, Robbie Stacie Valentino, Xyler and Craz * Villain: Bill Cypher, Gideon Gleeful (formerly), gnomes Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja * Princess: Heidi Weinerman * Prince: Randy Cunningham * Villain: The Sorcerer, Hannibal McFist Wander Over Yonder * Princess: Sylvia * Prince: Wander * Villain: Lord Hater, Commander Peppers Lilo & Stitch the Series * Princess: Lilo Pelekai * Prince: * Villain: STITCH! (STITCH Anime:Stitch zutto saikō no tomodachi) * Princess: Yuna Kamihara * Prince: Stitch * Villain: Captain Gantu, Delia Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Princess: Star Butterfly, Jackie Lynn Thomas * Prince: Marco Diaz * Villain: Ludo, Toffee Elena of Avalor * Princess: Elena,Isabel * Prince: * Villain: Amphibia * Princess: Anne Boonchuy The Owl House * Princess: Luz Sequels/Prequels/Other Official Cinderella II *Princess: Cinderella *Prince: Prince Charming *Villain: Lady Tremaine, Drizella, Prudence Cinderella III *Princess: Cinderella *Prince: Prince Charming *Villain: Lady Tremaine, Drizella, Anastasia The Little Mermaid III *Princess: Ariel *Prince: N/A *Villain: Marina del Ray Belle's Enchanted Christmas *Princess: Belle *Prince: Adam *Villain: Forte Belle's Magical World *Princess: Belle *Prince: Adam *Villain: N/A Aladdin II *Princess: Jasmine *Prince: Aladdin *Villain: Jafar Aladdin III *Princess: Jasmine *Prince: Aladdin *Villain: Forty Thieves The Lion King 1 1/2 *Princess: Nala *Prince: Simba *Villain: Hyenas Pocahontas II *Princess: Pocahontas *Prince: John Smith, John Rowlfe *Villain: Ratcliffe Tangled Ever After *Princess: Rapunzel *Prince: Flynn Rider *Villain: N/A Unofficial Bambi II *Princess: Faline *Prince: Bambi *Villain: Ronno The Tinkerbell Movies (Tinkerbell, Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure, Tinkerbell and the Great Fairy Rescue, Secret of the Wings) *Princess: Tinkerbell *Prince: Terrence Lady and the Tramp II *Princess: Lady, Angel *Prince: Tamp, Scamp The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *Princess: Esmerelda, Madellaine *Prince: Quasimodo, Phoebus *Villain: Sarousch Tarzan and Jane *Princess: Jane Porter *Prince: Tarzan Atlantis: Milo's Return *Princess: Kida *Prince: Milo Disney Live Action Reimaginings Maleficent * Princess: Aurora * Prince: Philip * Villain: King Stefan, Guards Cinderella * Princess: Cinderella * Prince: Charming * Villain: Madame Tremaine, Anastasia, Drizella, The Grand Duke Beauty and the Beast * Princess: Belle * Prince: Adam * Villain: Gaston, Lefou, Townspeople Aladdin (Upcoming) * Princess: Jasmine * Prince: Adam * Villain: Jafar, Hakim, Prince Anders Mulan (Upcoming) * Princess: Mulan * Prince: TBA * Villain: Shan Yu The Little Mermaid (Upcoming) * Princess: Ariel * Prince: Eric * Villain: Ursula, Flotsam, Jetsam Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Upcoming) * Princess: Snow White * Prince: Florian * Villain: Queen Grimhilde Owned by Disney Star Wars Franchise (formely by Lucasfilm Ltd.) * Princess: Leia Organa Solo * Prince: * Villain: Darth Vader Thumbelina (formely by 21th Century Fox) * Princess: Thumbelina * Prince: Cornelius * Villain: Mrs. Toad, Grundel Toad, Berkeley Beetle, Ms. Fieldmouse, Mr. Mole Anastasia (formely by 21th Century Fox) * Princess: Anastasia * Prince: Dimitri * Villain: Rasputin The Simpsons (formely by 21th Century Fox) * Princess: Marge Simpson, Lisa Simpson * Princes: Homer Simpson, Milhouse, Nelson * Villains: Mr. Burns, Sideshow Bob Trivia *Tangled was originally going to be a sequel to Enchanted, where a girl in the real world is turned into Rapunzel and Rapunzel is turned into a squirrel. See Also *List of Disney Princesses *List of Disney Princes *List of Disney Princess Villains Category:Lists Category:Films Category:Films with Sequels Category:Films with Prequels Category:Sequels Category:Prequels